International Affairs
by MaskedEmotion
Summary: A new co-worker has Bella daydreaming and doing things she never imagined possible. Edward came to America to escape his life and live. What happens when Edward meets Bella and their relationship takes a life of its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stepanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thank you to my muse for inspiring this story and to my amazing Beta for her entertaining side notes.**

**I'll keep this short and sweet. My first attempt at writing a fanfic, hope you all enjoy and please feel free to leave a review.**

**~MaskedEmotion**

* * *

><p><em>Just another day<em>, thought Bella as she swiped her access card the red light turning green giving her entry into the building. Her eyes averted to the floor making her way to the elevator, the sounds of fellow co-workers making their way in behind her and easily passing her; all eager to get the day over with. Bella took a step into the elevator as the doors opened gradually getting shoved to the back unnoticed. She stood watching the doors about to close only to be stopped by a hand slipping between them. For no particular reason Bella focused on the hand and the doors automatically opening out of curiosity of whom it belonged to.

-o-

Edward was running late, nothing new with this picture. No matter what he tried to do, he was always late. He could set his alarm to go off earlier, but that didn't seem to help. Now here he was starting a new job and was going to be late. Edward fumbled in his coat pocket for the access card he was given a few days ago after he completed filling out his paperwork. To no avail he couldn't seem to find the bloody card. "For fuck sakes" he mumbled under his breath, already feeling defeated.

A soft chuckle behind Edward startled him. He quickly turned around, eyes wandering at the woman standing in front of him. She smiled, her eyes looking him over.

"You must have misplaced your card," she asked, reaching in her bag for hers swiping it through the machine. Edward nodded putting on his best boyish grin that brightened his emerald eyes which bound to make any girl weak in the knees. "Seems I have," Edward exclaimed, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

Edward Masen knew he was good looking, a 20 on any list. Tall, athletic built and smooth British accent, Edward could have any girl eating out of the palm of his hand. He wasn't vain, like most would expect, he was well balanced. He liked to indulge, treat himself to new tastes. His sexual drive had women always crawling back for more, but he was easily bored. Finding someone who could keep his interest and challenge him seemed to be his downfall.

The young woman, who Edward found attractive but lacking curves, held the door open for him with a glint in her eye, he suspected she was hoping he would ask for her number. She tilted her head batting her lashes, "Are you coming? We wouldn't want you late for your first day." Shaking his head, Edward walked past the woman about to make small talk until taking a glimpse at the time realizing he was already five minutes late. "Thank you. You are a life saver." He took one last look at the woman- who, if he wished, could have her sprawled out on the concierge desk that was not being used- before walking hastily to the elevator door watching it close. _Fuck, hurry your ass up Masen._ He couldn't chance waiting for the next one, his strides longer, reaching his arm out catching the door with his hand.

Bella was in awe, staring at the man stepping into the elevator. _He had to be new_, she thought. She hadn't seen him before. He glanced in her direction, their eyes locking on each other for a brief moment. That was enough to melt her into a puddle of 'I'll do whatever you want me to do', she was lost in his jaded orbs unable to look away.

Edward noticed the young lady who seemed to be dazed by him flashing his charming smile with a wink. A rose hue tinted the apples of the woman's cheeks; embarrassed by this, she looked away from Edward cursing herself for being so obvious. He chuckled quietly to himself as she turned away giving him the chance to look her over. He liked what he saw, curves in the right places but her shyness was hindering any chances.

Bella sighed as he turned away. Gutted with her lack of confidence enabling her from ever meeting anyone, she watched him from behind. Imaging what his hair would feel like between her fingers. His lips, Bella leaned back against the wall chewing on her bottom lip thinking about those luscious lips. The places she would like to have them explore sending a tingling sensation through her body ending between her legs. Bella let out a soft sigh thinking about how his mouth would feel buried between her legs, his tongue devouring her, tasting her. She gripped back onto the railings lined around the elevator walls engrossed in her daydream.

_Bella opened dazed eyes only to find herself stark naked and the mysterious stranger removed of his jacket and shirt. Sucking in a breath of air Bella let her eyes wandered down his chest, the contour of his abdomen muscles outlining a six pack. The hunger etching in his eyes sent another shiver through her, feeling her heart begin to pound against her chest. He looked at her like he wanted to ravage her and ravage away she would let him. Bella wasn't gorgeous in no means - she had curves when wearing the right clothes, but always found herself plain and boring. Average in appearance and who wanted someone that was average? But the way his eyes were leering at her, he did._

_He took two strides over crushing his mouth hard against hers, locking her into a heated kiss. Using his body to pin her against the wall, Bella felt his fingers curl around her waist digging into her flesh. Her lungs screaming for air, denying their request to relish in the taste of him; gladly parting her lips at his tongue's request engaging in a dance for dominance. Her dainty fingers taking the opportunity to touch this mysterious delight, slowly gliding over his chest only added to her fire burning in need. The greed and desire coursing through her body and his savor now lingering in her mouth set her body ablaze in ecstasy. _

_Hot, wet kisses began to trail down her jaw which allowed Bella to gasp for that needed breath of air. She angled her head to give him a more desirable avenue to her silky neck. Her chest rising and falling to the pounding of her hear and glided her hands along his shoulders twisting to trail up the back of his neck as his lips descend down her rampant chest. _

"Oh my," Bella's voice staggered softly, tightening her grip around the railing, eyes fluttered shut oblivious to curious eyes staring at her, catching Edward's attention as well. He glanced over his shoulder watching the young lady absorbed in her castle in the air. The heaving of her chest and flexing of her fingers along with what he thought for sure was a soft moan arousing him. _Maybe there was more underneath that shy exterior_, he thought.

_The teasing tip of his tongue slithering down in waved patterns lull between her breasts. Bella glimpsed down to meet with dark green oculars glistening in covetousness. Long tender fingers crept over her stomach to capture her perky breasts using the pad of his thumb to rub in a circular motion over her nipples wanting them hard. His eyes fixated on hers, Bella's body shuddering at his touch, moisture pooling between her legs aching to feel that delectable tongue between them. Tangling her fingers into his hair, Bella pressed her chest out, arching her back, into his hands. The stranger's tongue drawing lazy circles between her breasts as his hands knead firmly, driving her crazy into a quiet whimper._

Bella mumbled under her breath, lost in her fantasy forgetting she was in an elevator full of people. "So good," arching her back off the wall her head fell back. Edward grew more intrigued with her, noting that others were not paying attention like he was. He started to fall back, eyes focusing on her tongue darting across her bottom lip, wishing he could see into what illusion that had captivated her.

_The ache between her legs too strong to ignore, Bella gently started to push his head further south. A low chuckle erupted from deep in his throat taking the hint. One hand gradually drifting over her stomach slipping between her legs encouraging them open nudging her knee with his elbow. Bella held in her stomach as his tongue swirled around her navel, flicking as it followed the invisible line down letting out a low growl discovering her hairless sex, nipping at her flesh. A breath of air catching in her throat as his tongue stroked between her slit._

Bella gasped, enthralled in her world. Edward fixated on the little actions her body mimicked. The elevator came to a jolt causing a distracted Edward to fall over into a daydreaming Bella.

The crashing of a body into Bella yanked her back to reality, startled eyes widening in horror apprehending her whereabouts, and to make matters worse the body itself belonging to the person she was fantasizing about. Edward watched a flustered Bella straighten up releasing her grip upon the railing dropping her bag in the process. The blood in Bella rushed all at once to her cheeks, a dark red hue gracing the apples. The doors opened and the crowd starting to clear leaving Edward and Bella alone.

Her eyes dropped to the ground, embarrassed and shock settling in. She kneeled down to pick up her bag the same time as Edward did, electricity streaming through her as his elbow brushed against her knee. An instant flash of her daydream caused her to gasp peering up cautiously to find his eyes casting to hers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Edward exclaimed, flashing a dashing smile, his British accent evident. He liked how he could affect women, but the way she was reacting pleased him and at the same time drew him in more. Bella started to chew on her lip, a nasty habit she's had her whole life only appearing when she is nervous.

Shaking her head, Bella mustered up the courage to say something back. "No, No. It's fine. Honest." She cursed herself, wishing she had the confidence to be more eccentric. Edward chuckled reaching down to scoop up her bag.

"I think you dropped this," he said holding it out by the strap looped around his finger. Bella couldn't help but smile back, his smile contagious. "Thank you," she replied as she took her bag back from him. Bella rose at the same time he had, her heart racing. Edward found her adorable and intriguing. He was about to ask her name when a figure peered into the elevator. "Are you Edward?" The person asked, glancing between the guy and girl.

Edward nodded, slightly disappointed that he was interrupted. "Yeah, that's me," he noticed the clock right outside of the doors now showing he was fifteen minutes late. "Cac."

"Yeah, Mr. Banner is waiting for you," gesturing with his hand, the man wanted Edward to follow him. He looked at her giving an apologetic smile following behind the man, disappearing as he rounded the corner.

Bella stood there, dumbfounded with how this 'Edward' could affect her like this. Everything about him was drawing her in and was awakening something deep inside of her that she had never felt before. Collecting herself, Bella stepped out of the elevator making her way to her department.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stepanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I would also like to thank my lovely Beta, Lexy. I am always excited to get your email's with changes and comments. Now, we have a peeping Bella and true to her clumsy ways.  
><strong>

**I feel like I should have much more to say, but I am short on words. Please enjoy and leave reviews. I will post Chapter 3 as soon as I can. **

**~ MaskedEmotion.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bella caught herself frequently dosing off into a dreamland, a home to many fantasies, but today she seemed to be playing the same scene over and over...<p>

Edward and her trapped in the elevator devouring each other in tantalizing sex, the added delight of him repeating her name over and over again had Bella shuffling her thighs together while still deep in thought and completely unaware of her surroundings. It was his accent, the well formed vowels that seemed to roll from his tongue in silk-smooth ribbons, not to mention his looks. Combined together, they more than did it for her.

"Bella?" Rose tapped her shoulder, creasing her brows with curiosity wondering why Bella wasn't responding to her. "Bella!" She tapped a little harder.

"Huh?" Bella shook her head, coming out of the trance to find Rose's beating fingers at her shoulder. She could feel her cheeks start to flush into a pinkish tinge and prayed that Rose wouldn't notice. She gazed down at her lap, noticing in shock as she watched her thighs rub together. Quickly placing her hands on her lap, Bella turned her head in Rose's way. "What did you need Rose?" she asked shakily.

Rose watched Bella carefully and chuckled, "Spill, Bella. I know that look." Rose scooted up on Bella's desk in her cubicle nudging her at the knee with her foot. "Who has you dazed and confused?" Bella could feel her cheeks glow a further red.

Bella lowered her voice, thankful that her cubicle was in the back and the desk next to her was empty. "A new guy." She started to fidget with her fingers feeling humiliated, "Well I think he's new. His name's Edward, and on a scale of 1-10, he's a 20." Rose picked up that Bella was slightly embarrassed, attempting to ease her by gently placing her hand on Bella's shoulder rubbing with her thumb. "There is nothing to fret about, Bella. He was hot and let me guess - you had naughty thoughts," she said, laughing since she couldn't hold back it back any longer. Bella scowled at her, smacking her leg. "Thanks, Rose. Don't you have some work to do?"

Rose slipped off the desk as she glanced up at the time. "I was going to go for lunch and thought maybe you wanted to come with me." Bella followed Rose's eyes, amazed at how fast the day was going. Pushing her keyboard slide in, she opened her bottom drawer and pulled out her bag. "I could go for some food, and maybe tell you about him," Bella said and laughed as Rose linked arms, both walking out the back entrance.

-o-

Edward was already agitated, this so called orientation was doing nothing but making him tired. The way the instructor was teaching was monotone and dry as ever. He rubbed his eyes for the millionth time drowning the instructor's voice out once again.

"That concludes today's introduction. You have all been assigned seats, and beside you will be a co-worker who will answer any further questions you have if you have any problems." The instructor sorted four binders across the front table with each person's name on it. "These will be your guides. Please come up and collect your respectable binders and I will show you to your seats. From there, you can go to lunch, and when you come back, you will start data entry."

_About time_, thought Edward. This orientation was going on longer than he had hoped. Eagerly, he rose from his seat striding up front to gather his binder watching as the three others did the same. "Well then," the instructor said, "follow me and I will show you to your desks." They followed him out of the room, down a hall, taking a couple corners until stopping at a door. "You must keep your access cards with you at all times. As you can see," gesturing to the pad on the wall, "you will need them to gain entrance into most of the rooms." The instructor swiped his card leading them inside towards the back of the room. He stopped at an empty desk. "Edward, this is your seat. If you need any help, Bella will be the person to ask." He looked at the empty seat, "it seems she must be on lunch. Anyway, you can set up your area as you wish." Edward nodded, placing his things upon the desk

He waited until everyone was gone before glancing over to the empty seat across from him. "Bella," he muttered low, looking over what she had placed for personal effects. No pictures, a bobble-head, very organized. Lazily, he pulled out his chair taking a seat, wiggling a little to get comfortable, noting that these chairs were horrendous. Edward twirled around as he sat taking in his new work surroundings.

He thought to himself, a_ desk in the back pushed into the corner with an unknown woman, not a bad thing. _All he knew was her name - Bella. The desks were a U-shape, the computers sat in the corners, leaving tons of desk space, enough to have someone spread on top, possibly a shy, daydreaming woman. Grinning and pushing back with his feet, the chair came to a stop hitting the corner of the desk. Lolling his head back, his mind drifted to the morning and the timid woman from the elevator, already to have been occupying his thoughts.

_Edward opened his fervent eyes to find the mystery elevator girl standing before him, wearing only his button up shirt that hung loosely just below her thighs. A groan escaped his mouth, the corners tugging into a wicked grin. Rubbing the palm of his hands against the chair armrests, he let his eyes wander over every inch of her body. Her feminine curves made his hard thick length twitch in his now taut jeans. Wetting his bottom lip, he straightened up in the chair. "You sweet delicious thing, get that fine arse over here." His hand patting the top of his right thigh._

_Lift girl ambled forward with a sway to her hips that Edward couldn't help but stare at as each arc rocked side to side, losing himself in a trance. She slipped a leg between his, nudging them open with her knee. He willingly obliged. Leaning forward, each hand grasped around her voluminous hips noticing the absence of material. "Fuck me, woman. Are you bare under there?" She nodded, reaching up to undo the first four buttons showing that she was also missing a bra. A low growl came from Edward's throat knowing that the only thing between them was the now flimsy barrier of his shirt._

_The urge to ravage her was agonizing. Edward wanted nothing more than to feel himself buried in her hot wet sex, feeling her swallow his thickness. He jerked her onto his lap, a leg spanning on either side of him. Her hands fell onto his shoulders for balance and support, sliding up the sides of his neck to tangle into the soft hair at his nape. She tugged his head back, her eyes afire with lust reflecting to his in return. "Mmmm, Edward," her voice purred, "you have delicious lips." Before he could respond, her mouth captured his into a zealous kiss, their lips moving like a well-rehearsed cordax dance_ _- deep, rhythmic, erotic._

_Edward gripped firmer at her waist gliding her leisurely down his lap until their hips locked together. Their lips parted, both gasping for air, his head tipped back as she trailed velvety tokens down his chiseled jaw line. Her delicate fingers skimmed down Edward's sides, curling into the fabric of his shirt, tugging it free from his jeans. Her movements rocking her hips down to rub against his throbbing erection, hands left her hips as she lifted his shirt over his head tossing to the side. A low groan slipping from his mouth with a hasty breath. Lift girl took this as incentive, returning her lips back to Edward's neck, she nipped and sucked, a small added swivel to her hips had Edward's hands back clinging to them, deepening the movement as he rotated his in the opposite direction. Soon both were moaning in unison, her wet hot lips trailing down his chest._

_Her lips like fire against his skin, his head slumped forward, his hands sliding up her sides causing the shirt to rise, exposing her nude waist. The constant pivoting of her hips arousing them as the friction of his denim-covered hard length made her whimper against his chest, waves of pleasure gently tiding through her. His primal side on the edge and taking a deep breath Edward brushed his hands against her, gliding them palm down over her stomach, creeping slowly to grapple each well-rounded breast into his greedy hands and kneading them firmly. Edward took in the passion unfolding and brewing between them, groaning as her juices seeped through the fold of crisp white fabric that had tucked itself neatly between her delectable thighs._

"Fuck, you're so wet," his voice in a hush groan, clenching his fingers into the armrests. His breathing beginning to stagger as his chest elevated rapidly.

Bella said her goodbyes to Rose leaving her at her desk. The day slowly draining her mentally, she wanted it to be over. She wanted to be in the comfort of her own place, to be alone and able to play out her fantasy from this morning that had stuck with her throughout the day. Chewing on her lip, Bella started to space out, halting abruptly hearing a certain voice as she came around the corner to her desk, freezing in place. "I want that shirt off now," Edward growled lowly. Bella knew that voice, inching around the cubical wall, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

He was to be the one she was supposed to help. Her heart quickened, hammering against her chest, just the way she wanted him to leave her after he had his way with her. She remained quiet, curious to what... no, who he was daydreaming about. His body was tensed, breathing heavily and, taking a quick glance down to his crotch, hard as a rock. If only she could get a glimpse of what it was that had him in such a feral, masculine state. Desperately hoping it was her.

_Rubbing her breasts harder, flicking his thumbs against her hard nipples, Edward watched her straighten up in his lap continuing to grind. Small petite fingers undid the last two buttons as hungry eyes watched, waiting to finally see her lavish bosom. Rolling her shoulders back, the dress shirt glided down her arms slumping to the ground. Wetting his lip, Edward inclined forward wrapping avid lips around swollen nubs, his tongue peppering over in teasing dashes, a Cheshire grin spread across his face as he listened to her whimper his name._

"_Edward."_

Bella was engrossed in watching him. He was perfect to her, well from what she knew so far. Slowly casting her eyes over him, she gasped softly covering her mouth as his hard erection twitched in his snug jeans. Her panties were whole-heartily ruined at that very moment. Trying to contain her arousal, Bella hushed herself, continuing to watch her new co-worker.

_Slinking her hands between their locked hips, she managed to pop the button on his jeans. Her mouth lifting up in a smug smile, Edward could feel her jerk the zipper down. His body almost lost in madness with need, he hoisted his hips up as he felt the back of her fingers coil into the side of his jeans and boxers. Her fingernails scraping yearningly at his skin, jolting down enough of the garments to free his hard thick length. Without hesitation, her tiny, warm fingers wrapped as much of his thick cock as possible, lining it up to her wet entrance. She lowered down gradually, taking him in inch by inch, stretching her only for her walls to contract back around him in a perfectly tight vacuum, coveting her exactly where he needed too._

A low, raspy groan escaped Edward's parted mouth as his body tensed, his hips rocked up. "Fuck me," he muttered out breathlessly, "you're so fucking tight." Scraping blunt teeth over his lower lip, Bella was reminded of the situation before her as she felt her heart thud against her chest, losing her grip against the side of the cubicle, she fell over toppling towards the ground.

Reaching out for Edward's chair, she jerked it sideways falling into his lap. A small squeal squeaked from her parted lips. "Oh my." Her face turned tomato red as her eyes widen in shock, staring at Edward, completely horrified.

Edward snapped aghast from his daydream stunned to see a woman in his lap. "Hello, Beautiful," he grinned wryly, shuffling to get comfortable. Bella melted to his words, only to be forced into panic. Scrambling out of his lap, Bella flattened her knee length skirt still flabbergasted. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes darted around the room trying to compose herself returning her gaze back to Edward. "I am clumsy sometimes," her voice stuttered.

Edward chuckled, cocking his head to the side as a cheeky glimmer flashed over his eyes. "Were you watching me?"

Bella blinked sporadically after he called her out for her blatant perverse behavior. Slowly nodding, she muttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She turned, slipped her coat off and hung it over her chair. Excited eyes glanced up to the ceiling as Edward muttered quietly, "Thank you, Lord." Finally picking up that his cubicle buddy was lift girl.

Bella pulled out her chair, pulling down her fitted blouse over her skirt wishing she could be invisible, sitting torpidly, keeping the back of her chair facing him. Pulling out her keyboard, Bella needed a distraction; typing in her password, she quickly sent Rose an e-mail.

~Rose, my new cubicle co-worker is the guy from the elevator, Edward~

She sent it just in time as Edward cleared his throat. "You must be Bella. Mr. Banner mentioned you would be the one to help me." He smirked, emphasizing on the word help. "Look, what happened just now. it's no big deal." His brows furrowed. "Please look at me," the concern evident in his voice. Bella inhaled deeply before turning her chair to face him, her face finally turning back to her milky pale shade.

He smiled genuinely, "That's much better." Bella's stomach fluttered, smiling in return and mentally cursing his infectious smile. "Let's put it behind us," she replied, the discomfort fading, relief washing over her. Trying to change the subject, her eyes wandered over his empty desk.

"First off, you will need supplies. Pens, pencils, stapler, pad of paper…." Edward cut her off, entertained with her rambling. "Do you think you can help me with that?" he asked politely.

"Of course." Bella stood, Edward following her lead. Gaining a little confidence, she sauntered past him, ensuring her arm brushed against his, a craving electric shock fusing through her body. She angled her head over her shoulder, her deep brown eyes locking onto his. "I just need to get the key to the supply room," she replied.

Edward stood slanting his head as Bella walked away, the small sway to her hips just as he imagined. Wetting his bottom lip, staring at her plump rear, a devilish grin formed on his face; _the supply room_, he thought, _this should be interesting_...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to everyone who is has read my story and left reviews. I know there are a lot of questions to when the story will start but all of this is happening for a reason. Sorry for the lemons but they are needed to fully grasp what will happen. Please stick it out with me and I promise you won't be disappointed. __Bella and Edward have a great story behind them and I am excited to share it with you all._**

**_Thank you to my great Beta, Lexy. I love getting my chapters back once you read them and you keep me wanting to write more. And to my muse, this wouldn't be possible without your inspiration._**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stepanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**~ MaskedEmotion**_

* * *

><p>Edward glanced around the small supply room; it was around 8 feet by 8 feet with two rows of shelves on either side, stocked under dimly lit shades. He found a small amount of wall and leaned back, his arms bridged over his chest as he watched Bella look over the shelves finding what was needed.<p>

"Do you want any help?" Edward asked, quite happy with his position in the room. Bella would occasionally bend over to glance upon lower, shadowed areas and his arms would tighten fighting the urge to slip behind her and press against her glorious bottom. Bella glanced over her shoulder, taking in Edward's appearance, wishing she had the confidence to flirt. Hell, try to put a move on him. "Umm, I don't know what you really need. I know you need the basics, but there are about 3 different types of pens with different grips." Her hand clutched around the box of pens, unintentionally knocking a few sparse to the ground, she cursed under her breath – grace was something she never had.

Bending down to pick up what she dropped, Bella's cheeks radiated heat, glossed over with a rose tinge. Edward chuckled walking over to help her, "Either you're clumsy or only clumsy when you're nervous." He grinned suavely trying to take the sharp edge off the atmosphere between them. Bella found it was sweet that he was trying to comfort her, heart skipping a beat as his hand swiped across hers.

Bella stood up placing the pens back on the shelf. "Here, I'll let you pick which pens you want, and I will find you pads of paper." She waited until he was looking through them before walking to the other side, scanning the shelves over for the paper.

He watched her through the breaks in the shelves, giving him a perfect view of her plump lips and the break in her blouse showing her breasts. They weren't overly huge or tiny, a perfect size for his hands. Not really caring what pens he needed, Edward grabbed a handful placing them beside the rest of his things. He could feel his length twitch in his taut jeans, unsure how much more self control he would have. He could tell that she wanted it, if only she would give a sign, the smallest notification, and he would make sure she was pleased in every way possible. And the supply room was the perfect place for them to indulge.

Bella found what she needed on the highest shelf of course. Scooting her body closer to the shelves, she rose up on her toes, already in heels she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, how wrong she was. Reaching her arm up as high as possible, Bella was trying to reach at least one pad, small huffs and grunts passed through her parted mouth annoyed but determined to get one of the stupid pads. Edward's ears perked up at her irritated sounds. Curious, he walked over, and held back a laugh as Bella continued to struggle. He could have helped her, but a more sinister idea popped into his head. Silently he crossed behind her, anxiously wanting to press his body into hers, making sure that Bella could sense that he was close. Reaching up, he gripped a few pads of paper pulling them over so she could reach them. "There you go, short stuff," he chuckled, remaining solid in his position.

Feeling her whole body tense, Bella was scared and completely out of her comfort zone, yet a part of her longed for him to touch her. Something about Edward excited her. She was ready to give up this shy exterior she had been living in for the last twenty-two years, not to mention a relationship with a guy that was going nowhere. She wanted to be promiscuous and indulge in this man, feel like a woman and be pleased like one too. Closing her eyes to enjoy his presence, she ran blunt teeth across her bottom lip, her body shuddering as his fingers brushed against hers. The insult about her height stirred a fire inside, just enough to snap her back into the room, but before she could respond, the supply room door slammed shut, causing her to jump backwards into Edward with a small gasp.

Edward swallowed a grunt as Bella jumped back into him, her plump bottom rubbing against his crotch, making his length twitch and ached to be freed and buried into the woman who had been tormenting his mind all day. He wanted to fuck her senseless, break her from whatever was keeping her shelled up.

His arm coiled around her waist to steady her, but mostly to keep her pressed against him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Did that scare you?" He inhaled deeply engulfed in her perfume. She smelled luscious, edible. Bella shook her head this new sensation flowing through her body was exhilarating. She felt careless and deftly turned in his arms pushing back to break free and leaned back against the shelf. It was either going to happen now or never. Adrenaline already fluxing through both of their bodies, set to give into nature's desire as it consumed them; it was only a matter of time.

Bella declined back listing her hands up to grip onto the edges of the top shelf. Edward watched her bosom rise up, her perky full breasts pushed out to him, all he could think about was sucking on the hard nubs concealed within her shirt. Bella watched him, his stare only helping her build confidence to get her through this moment. The corners of her mouth twitched into a sly smile, slanting her head, sultry eyes casting down to her chest. "Do you see something you like?" Her voice snapped him back, a cheeky smile forming on his face as his eyes met hers. He could tell that she wanted the same thing as him, and taking a step forward, Edward wrapped his fingers around hers, his muscular physique pressing into her. "I see a couple things I like." His head tilting down, smoky green eyes searching hers for permission, that what he was about to do wasn't going to cause a problem. He wet his bottom lip before sweeping it against hers, his voice sounded husky, "These are one of them." And with that he captured her pouty lips into a heated kiss, their mouths moving in synchronization.

Bella was shocked but instantly melted into the kiss, a burning itch flaring between her legs signifying her need. She longed for his hands to touch her, the heat climbing from inside of her through every orifice of her body enough to have her arc her chest back to him. The clothes keeping them from having skin contact was now an irritation. Edward was relieved with the response he was getting, and with his rigid jeans twitching, he was not going to let this moment pass. Breaking the kiss to lead feverish butterfly kisses down her jaw, he muttered between, "Tell me you want me, Bella." He prayed that she would say yes, going any further he would have a hard time restraining.

Bella closed her eyes, his lips like heated magic against her skin, her mind cloudy and hazed, she shut down the little voice telling her that going any further with him would be wrong and not fair to Mike, her boyfriend of the last three years. Closing her moral code off, Bella replied with a hushed soft voice. "I want you, Edward." Edward smiled coyly against her neck, the way her body responded to his touch was the answer he wanted, but he needed more. Trailing the tip of his nose along her neck to her ear, he whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Edward was catapulting Bella into a fury of passion and tired of his questions, she replied hastily "Edward," taking a deep breath. "take me, here in this supply room, against the wall."

That was all the British lover needed to hear, his hands slid down her arms and along her sides languidly, wanting to savor this moment before they curled around her waist and guiding her over to the wall. His lips found hers, crushing hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth in search for hers, massaging roughly as he found the hidden delight he was looking for.

Bella gasped as her back met the wall, her hands eagerly finding refuge in Edward's hair, the silky strands slipping through her fingers. Everything she imagined it to be. She was immersed in the kiss, he was an amazing kisser. He knew how to use the right amount of tongue, he didn't slobber or try to lick the back of her throat like some of her previous kissers and he smelled divine; a musky dry wood with hints of lavender and grapefruit. She moaned his name softly, "Edward," as his lips trailed small tokens down her jaw, his hands sliding between them popping the buttons on her blouse.

Her skin was like milky satin, soft and sheer. His lips glided effortlessly engulfed in her scent, bouquets of bubbling champagne with hints of blue lilies, drydown of caramel, vanilla flower patchouli and vetiver. He reached the last button pulling back to watch as his hands slipped under and onto her shoulders, sliding down her arms taking the blouse with him. The heaving of her chest, falling and rising, captivated Edward. His eyes never left the black lace bra, the only material in his way. Watching Bella's bosom, Edward hadn't noticed that she had started to unbutton his dress shirt that now hung open. Dainty fingers traced the contours of his abdominal muscles, a flow of electricity surged through him at her touch. Instinctively one hand tugged down the lace material exposing a perky breast, instantly trapping the nub in his mouth, flicking in rhythmic dashes with the tip of his tongue. A low grunt reverberating through his throat, revealed the intensity of his arousal, and taking more of her breast into his mouth, he outlined the nipple before sucking greedily. His other hand grasping hold of her skirt hiking it over her waist, his knuckles brushing against lace panties, groaning as he figured she was wearing a matching set.

Bella stuttered Edward's name inaudibly, her other breast being freed by the confinement of her bra as he worked his mouth from one to the other, sending ripples of euphoria through her. Bella quickly worked on his jeans, facilely popping the button with one hand and jerking them down with the other. Edward's eyes flicked up to hers as his throbbing length was set free from strained jeans. The hunger glimmering in her eyes, his mouth found hers again locking in a heated lustful kiss. Bella knew her panties were now ruined, the moisture pooling between her legs as the ache grew stronger. She needed to satisfy it somehow, hungry fingers found Edward's hard, thick, long length, wrapping her had as much as she could around the girth and stroking up, squeezing tighter with her downward movement.

Edward grunted, pressing firmly against her and coiling his fingers around one of her thighs, he slid his hand up to take a sound grip of her ass as his other hand followed suit. Bella choked on a breath of air as Edward lifted her, naturally she snaked her legs around his waist locking her ankles together. Her fingers tangled in his hair, moaning against his mouth as he rocked into her hips, the head of his length grazing against her wet sex dipping through her laced panties. Irritated by the teasing, Bella muttered, "Edward, I said fuck me, not tease me," her eyes rolling back from the friction against her.

He couldn't help but smirk against her lips, he loved that she was demanding. Slipping one hand between her cleaved ass, Edward curled his fingers around her panties pulling to one side and aligning his length up to her wet sex, he thrust his hips up slowly delving inside. Bella's head fell back tugging at his hair as he slowly stretched her walls to accommodate his girth, raspy moans slipped from her lips, "Oh god," her breathing hitched as he worked himself to completely fill her.

Groaning heavily, Edward couldn't believe just how tight Bella was. Her walls were trying to suffocate his length, desperately trying to push him out. He swiveled his hips, driving into her fast and hard in defiance against her core's attempt to deny him. Her moans and whimpers edged him on, breezing over his ear as he nuzzled into her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin he found there. He skimmed his hands to her waist gripping tightly for more leverage. Keeping her pinned against the wall, Bella's body was in ecstasy, her rocking hips wildly met his, and she gripped tightly onto his shoulders for support. Bella was for once in her life letting loose, seizing the moment.

"Bella, so fucking tight." He plunged deeper into her, the colliding of their bodies meeting, skin slapping together echoing throughout the small room alongside their moans. Bella wished Edward would continue to talk, the accent adding to her arousal. The head of his length ruminating against her sensitive spot, invisible strings twining around her lower stomach, Bella knew her body was close to the edge - ready to fall over into complete delirium. "Oh my...yes." Her chest heaving rapidly, heart hammering against her ribcage, "like that, so close." Her eyes sealed shut, losing herself in the blissful sensation.

The desperate declaration purring from her lips propelled Edward to pound now mercilessly into her, his throbbing length twitching. His breathing wavering uncontrollably, he growled into her neck, "Cum for me, Bella!" Bella's nails dug callously into his shoulders, her walls clamping hard around him teetering on the edge before plummeting into pure fruition. Bella cried out Edward's name repeatedly as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her.

Edward's balls clutched tight as he pounded his way through the barriers of her walls. "Fuck me," he grunted, his fingers grasped tightly into her waist. Thrusting one last time, hard, Edward's body tensed as Bella's pulsating walls began to milk him, shooting his hot seed inside her. He placed lazy kisses along her neck, both relishing in the moment. Edward was drawn to her, but wasn't going to read anymore into it as just a simple fuck.

Their time was short lived, forcing them from their bliss as the door handle jerked. "Tyler, dude do you know why this door won't open? I mean the key won't work, it's like its lock on the inside." Bella's eyes shot up hearing Eric's voice, quickly releasing her legs from around Edward, she hushed. "Please, we can't get caught," she whispered. Edward nodded, annoyed and disappointed that they were interrupted. He pulled away from her reaching down to pull up his jeans and boxers. Quietly and urgently, both of them dressed, fixing themselves to be more presentable.

Tyler walked over to Eric and started to laugh. "You idiot, you don't even have the right key," he said, shaking his head at Eric's stupidity. "Oh," Eric chuckled. "I looked in the box, and this was the only key I could find. Someone must have it." Tyler turned from Eric laughing as he headed back to C.P.P department, Eric soon following behind.

Bella felt empty not having that connection she felt with Edward, that there was more than just sex behind what happened. Shaking the feelings away, she quickly went back to the other aisle of shelves grabbing what they had picked out for Edward returning back to his side. Edward peered down at Bella with the urge to wrap his arm around her waist, this need to have her close. Did he finally find what his parents were trying to tell him? _I'm not ready for that responsibility. It was only sex, Edward. Sex. _

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Edward followed Bella out of the supply room and down the quiet hall back to their seats. A distraction was needed and hopefully his work would give him that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, sorry it took forever to post Chapter 4. Real life has been extremely busy. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I will try to post every couple weeks. **

**Thank you Lexy for being my amazing beta. And to my muse, thank you for inspiring me.**

**Please leave reviews.**

**~maskedemotion.**

* * *

><p>Bella sat at her desk, stealing quick glances at Edward; the last few days had been awkward. She ran her fingers through her hair, all the confidence she gained from that day now dwindle down the drain. He would only ask her for help if he was stuck on something, and whenever they would have a chance to speak, his desk was swarmed by desperate shallow tramps. She started to convince herself that she was only a one-time thing, the first girl that was willing to give it up to him. What happened that day was completely out of character for her. She wouldn't even let Mike have sex with her until they were officially in a relationship and two months after that. With Edward, she threw caution to the wind and in the end, only left her confused and disgusted with herself. Glancing up at the clock, she noted it was lunch time, and really, the constant fake laughs from the fake girls were starting to get to her. Pulling her drawer open, gripping onto her bag, Bella stood up and walked past the girls to find Rose. Hearing Edward flirt with the girls any longer would have only left her in tears.<p>

Edward sighed heavily as he watched Bella leave. As soon as she was out of sight, he shooed the girls away. It was normal for him to be the center of girls' attentions. Though they did nothing for him, they were either too skinny or too into themselves and the majority of the time, both. The last few days had been rather troublesome. He wanted to talk to her, get to know her, but with the way she had been acting, he thought it was better to stay away. Let her come to him. Combing his fingers through his hair, he stared at his screen replaying that day over in his head. What happened to that girl who asked him to fuck her against the wall? He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand the silence. It was bad enough to have the constant pressure from his parents, reminders of his responsibility and what was expected, and now this girl who has captivated him was ignoring him. Edward's stomach grumbled, reminding him it was time to eat.

-o-

Bella was glad the day was over, and it was the start of the weekend. Shutting down her computer, she made sure everything was in place before standing to slip on her jacket. She sighed watching Edward, guilt building inside of her; sliding the strap of her bag across her shoulder she walked past him, stopping briefly. "Have a nice weekend, Edward. See you Monday," she said, smiling before walking away.

Edward quickly shut down his computer, leaving everything the way it was before going after Bella. He wasn't going to risk it. He wanted to know why she has been treating him like this; the woman who was constantly on his mind. He wondered if he was on her mind. H e saw her get into the elevator and cursed as he missed it, opting to take the stairs to meet her. His feet clapped loudly against the cement stairs, playing out in his mind how he would ask her. "Hey Bella, I know things have been awkward, maybe if we go for coffee." He rolled his eyes at how lame that sounded. He threw open the door looking around for her, walking briskly to the front doors of the building.

What he saw next was like walking into a brick wall, he saw Bella embraced in a hug with a guy he had never seen before. This guy then kissed her, not the friend kiss but not that passionately either. He stood there as she walked away with him, now understanding why she had been acting the way she has been. "She has a fucking boyfriend," he finally blurted out. "I'm a complete git for not seeing it." He felt disappointed in himself for letting her get to him. He needed a distraction, and he planned on getting it tonight one way or the other.

-o-

Edward sat in the back of Lust Lounge nightclub, the pounding of the base deafening any thought he would be able to apprehend at the moment. Chugging back his sixth beer waving his hand to catch the waitress' attention irritated that he was still able to remember, he decided it was time to switch to the hard stuff. Edward shuffled in his seat watching the ladies strut their stuff. A few of them caught his attention, but none of them compared to her. He groaned wishing he could get her out of his mind; lolling his head back, he closed his eyes only to have the supply room come into play.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, pausing as she waited for an answer. She soon began tapping her foot when Edward didn't reply, leaning over she tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, you waved me over." Annoyance present in her voice.

Edward jolted forward, looking like a deer in a headlight, scanning the room the loud music bringing him back to reality. His eyes stopped on the waitress who was now inches away from his face, a wicked smirk tugging at his lips, _she would do_, he thought. Languidly he looked her over, her cheeks flushing. Laying on his smooth British charm, he waited a few more seconds before answering, "Jack Daniels on the rocks." He leaned back, arms resting back on the cushions of the booth.

"I will be right back with that," she replied, unable to stop herself from glancing him over. Her eyes stopped on his crotch inhaling deeply at the indent of his now taut jeans. He couldn't help but smirk, "Perhaps later you will get a better view." Finding his eyes, hers filled with excitement. "I might like that," She turned on her heels, walking back to the bar to get his drink, and added a sway to her hips.

Edward rolled his eyes at her attempt to be sexy. She wasn't bad looking, he was sure most guys would be trying to take her home. He didn't plan on taking her neither home nor go back to his place. He planned on doing it here and getting it over with. He thanked her when she returned with his drink, giving her exact change. He would be giving her tip later.

-O-

Bella sat at Mike's place, doing their normal Friday night. She would watch baseball, not that she minded, but it would be nice to do something other than sitting at his place. He ate pizza and drank beer, not paying any attention to her except when his team scored. He would get all excited and kiss her.

Clenching onto the pillow, she started to go over the reasons she was still with Mike. She glanced at him, he was average looking. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, taller than her, he could stand being in better shape. So could she as well. Bella sighed, she hadn't been happy in a long time. It wasn't Mike's fault, but they were drifting apart. Their sex life was robotic. They only did it three different positions, missionary, cowgirl and doggy. He rarely got her off, and most of the time she had to finish or would go without. He was more concerned with his release and then turned to his side of the bed to sleep.

Bella dozed off, dreaming about Edward and her in the quiet room. In a dark corner in the back of the room, clothes completely removed with her bent of the arm of the couch spread for him. Mike watched Bella sleep, curious to what had her stirring and moaning. He flicked the TV off, moving to sit beside her on the couch running his hand up her thigh. "Bella." Nudging her when she didn't respond, "Bella wake up, the game is over and I'm ready for bed." Bella groaned being forced from the dream, eyes widening when the voice she heard was her boyfriend's.

Playing it cool, Bella nodded at Mike. "Sure, let me clean up and I will be in." He kissed her cheek, paying no regard to the mess he created. "Thanks babe. See you in a little." He slipped off the couch stumbling towards the bedroom to get ready for bed. Bella watched him stagger off, rubbing her hands over her face. _Why am I with him_, she thought. All she wanted was to get to know Edward, and if sex like him would always be like what they had in the supply room, she would never question why she was with him. Bella slowly crept off the couch collecting empty pizza boxes, beer bottles and plates and taking them into the kitchen wondering when her life became so dull and boring.

-O-

Edward finished his sixth Jack Daniels, his body loose and ready to indulge in the waitress who had been flirting with him all night long. The place was still packed, but after denying girl after girl, his area was pretty much vacant. Perfect for what he had planned next. The waitress' skirt barely covered her ass, and he could make out the silk panties she was wearing, disappointed yet again, but they weren't necessary. As Tanya, yes, that was her name he remembered, he slipped her a napkin. She cautiously picked up the napkin folding it open as her eyes widened with lust. He smirked to himself seeing the reaction he wanted. "I'll have another one." Glancing down at his full glass, his fingers coiled around the glass, bringing it to his lips as he took a long pull, winking as Tanya walked away.

Edward downed his drink and moved into the middle of the booth, blowing the lit candles out. One hand reaching down unbuckling his belt, all he wanted was a quick fuck and go home. He needed a distraction from Bella; he didn't believe in love at first sight nor did he love her, but he was drawn to her and now he was convincing himself that her having a boyfriend was fine. They could work something out. "Edward, you prat, she has a mate." Scrubbing his face, focusing on what was happening right now, he tugged down his zipper readying himself for when Tanya came back.

On cue, Tanya came prancing back with another drink for him. Placing it down on the table along with his bill, lengthening his head to the side, his mind in a blur, he asked, "You ready for your tip?" She nodded, moving into the booth beside him on her knees. "Yes, and I did as you asked." Taking her panties out from her shirt, she handed them over to him. He took them, stuffing them into his jacket pocket, why he asked for them he had no reason at all, he just wanted to see if she would do it. She was easy, nothing new for him. Finding himself almost bored, he watched as her skirt slide up the closer she got to him. She was trimmed, he preferred it all gone, but it didn't matter; he had no intention of going down on her.

His eyes darted up wondering what was taking her so long; it was easily a three slide over. Glazed eyes watched as she tried to be seductive shuffling over to him. "I don't have all night," he reached over grasping her hips, pulling her onto his lap, "I need a release so I can sleep." He thought for sure that would deter her away, but that only seemed to arouse her more. He could feel her wetness against his boxers. Edward's length was aching to be free. Taking the hint, she reached down between them slipping inside his boxers and pulled out his length. She gasped at the size, licking her bottom lip, "I think that's the biggest I've seen." Edward beamed, always good to have your ego boosted. "That's enough talk, ride me." Tanya's only interest was to please him.

He gripped tighter onto her waist, lifting her up as she aligned him up to her wet folds, rubbing between them before stopping at her entrance. He groaned quietly imagining it was Bella, her tight core he was about to plunge down on him. Tanya seemed to like the response, resting on her knees, whispering into his ear, "I am going to fuck you hard." He wished she would stop talking he wanted this over and fast. He let the waitress take the lead. She dropped down hard, bouncing off his lap, her fingers sliding up his arms to grip his shoulders.

"Oh God! You're so big." Her head falling back, Edward watched her chest bounce, swiveling his hips to help. Tanya wasn't as tight as Bella, but Edward dropped his head back, allowing the music to drown out this woman's voice so he could picture Bella bouncing on his lap. Her perfect breasts were jiggling, catching a nipple between his teeth sucking. "Harder," he groaned. This only spurred Tanya on further, arching her back to allow for the head of his length to brush against her. "Oh, I'm so close." He was close to exploding, pictures of Bella aiding him on. He growled, "Play with yourself." She followed instructions well. He opened his eyes in time to watch her rub her clit feverishly. The only thing that would have made this better was if it was Bella.

Edward's balls pitched, hips bucking up. "Oh fuck, I'm going to…" He clenched his eyes shut as the waitress' walls clamped tightly around him, her orgasm rippling through her body. "Oh yes, yes, yes." Her fingers dug into his shoulders causing Edward to remember when Bella's fingers did that same, still sore from her piercing his skin. This was what pushed him over the edge, releasing his hot seed into this woman he hadn't known for more than four hours. His hips jerked a couple times, breathing heavily, a pleasing smile spreading across his face.

Waiting until her body relaxed, he opened his eyes, cocking his head, "My tip for you, Tanya, is that when you are going to have sex with a complete stranger, you might want to ask them their name." He watched her expression change, sort of disgusted in her actions, and quickly removed herself from his lap, straightening her skirt. "You fucking asshole, I should have you thrown out." He laughed fixing his pants scooting out from the booth to stand in front of her. "There will be no need for that. I was just leaving." Smirking smugly as he pulled money out of his pocket and tossing it onto the table, he took one last glance as his latest conquest before leaving, his mind still consumed with thoughts of Bella— Bella who has a boyfriend.

-O-

Bella finally made it into bed, pulling on her usual over-sized t-shirt; she crawled into her side of the bed. Mike was asleep, he is usually out the minute his head hits the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, resting her fingers over her stomach. She had been working for the government for the last few years, and no guy had ever sparked her attention like Edward did. He was everything she wanted in attraction. Tall and gorgeous, a sex god that even at the thought of him made her wet. She craved him, and this was new to her. She had never wanted someone like she did him, but here she was lying in Mike's bed.

Bella closed her eyes ready to fall into a slumber, her body shuddering as a hand crept up her thigh. Her eyes flung open to find Mike brushed up against her. "They won tonight"—his fingers toyed with her panties—"you know what that means." _Right_, she thought, _victory sex_, another routine thing in her life. Bella lifted her hips, allowing Mike to pull them down and tossed to the ground. She parted her legs, feeling his hand glide back up. She closed his eyes, sucking in a breath of air as his fingers slid between her wet folds. Mike groaned into her ear, "God, babe. You've never been this wet for me." He nipped at her earlobe as he slipped a finger into her wet core.

Bella's hips bucked, the ache that been building with every thought of Edward needed to be released, and she only needed Mike to do this one thing. "Please, Mike, another?" she asked, almost in a begging voice. Obliging, he slipped another finger inside twisting to tap against her soft spot, pumping slowly. "You like that, don't you?" Bella was close to coming, she had been working herself up all night. "Yes. Yes, please don't stop." Mike was hard as a rock, hearing her beg, and pumping his fingers harder and faster. Bella was so close she could feel the knots starting in her stomach, her back arching off the bed, small whimpers escaping her mouth as she pictured Edward being the one pleasing her.

Mike was close himself, her arousal tonight was something new. He quickly removed his fingers from her soaking core, shoving down his boxers, and moved between her legs. Bella's eyes shot open, shocked that he stopped only to find him between her legs. "Fuck, you look so hot right now," he groaned out as he thrust hard into her. Mike didn't fill her like Edward did, but her body reacted the same, hips bucking up and back, arching off the bed. He plunged erratically, only to get what he needed. After a few hard thrusts, Mike's body tensed as she felt his hot juices spurt inside of her. He slumped over her body, breathing heavily into her ear. Bella laid there frustrated in more than one way. Mike kissed her cheek, rolling off of her to his side of the bed. He pulled the covers up, resting on his side, his back facing her, and fell asleep.

Bella was flabbergasted. What had just happened? Was this how she wanted to spend the rest of her life, not satisfied? There were too many emotions and questions raking through her mind, and at the end of it, it all stopped on Edward. Edward versus Mike, easy answer. She hated being alone, but alone and getting to know Edward was a hundred times better than her pathetic life with Mike. Kicking the blankets off of herself, she quickly slipped out of bed and looked for her clothes. The shift of weight on the mattress woke Mike. Turning to his other side, he watched Bella. "What are you doing?"

Bella looked at Mike disgusted as she pulled on her sweat pants, "I'm going home." She turned around looking for her sweater and socks.

"Bella, you can't leave." He glanced over at the time. "It's 1 a.m., a little late to be going home."

She turned around running nervous fingers through her hair blurting, "We're done, Mike. I can't do this anymore. You know we never do anything spontaneous. We do the same thing week after week, and honestly, I can't do this. I refuse to." Sliding on her socks and standing, she tried not to fall over to ruin her moment of being bold, shaking her head at him.

Mike sat up in bed, confused. "What are you going on about? Is this about what happened? Sorry, but I couldn't hold off."

She shook her head. "No, yes, I don't know. This is everything, Mike. We would never work."

"There is someone else, isn't there?" he asked angrily.

"No, yes, I don't know. Look, I should be honest with you, but I cheated on you. With some new guy at work, and since I am being honest, he is better than you, and I can't do this anymore."

Mike sat up, his temper slowly rising. "You. Did. What? I don't think I heard you properly. You cheated on me with some new guy at work, and now you are breaking up with me for him?"

Bella sighed. "Look, Mike. I have no idea what will happen with me and this guy from work. It could have been a one-time thing, but it has opened my eyes to things I want, and what we have, I don't want anymore. I'm sorry."

"You fucking slut. You tramp! I can't believe I wasted my time on you." Mike's voice got louder with each word. "Get the fuck out of my place and don't come back."

For once, Bella was glad she didn't have many things at his place, and most of the things she had there were doubles of what she had at her place. "I'm sorry for you hurting you, Mike." She walked out of his bedroom to find her bag and grabbing a few things of her on the way.

Mike got out of bed to follow after her. "I can't believe I wasted my time with you. You know you aren't that good looking anyways. You could stand to lose a few pounds. I hope this guy doesn't want you, and you end up alone. You deserve that."

Bella cringed at his words, refusing to allow him to get her to like that, her eyes watering. She bent down to put on her runners, grabbing her duffle bag from the closet, shoving the things she grabbed inside. Standing, she faced Mike one last time. "I'm really sorry, Mike." Opening the door to his apartment, she took off the keys to his place from her key ring handing them to him. Mike snatched the keys from her. "I don't ever want to see you again." He slammed the door behind her.

Bella jumped at the sound as she quickly walked down the hall, tears sliding down her cheeks. She was upset that she hurt Mike, but she deserved to be happy, and she knew she could be happy with Edward, if he wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>And so their story truly begins...<strong>


End file.
